kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Come into My World (song)
|recorded = 2001; London, England |format = |genre = |length = 4:30 (Album version) 4:06(Radio edit) |label = |writer = |producer = |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "Fragile" (6) |this_song = "Come into My World" (7) |next_song = "In Your Eyes" (8) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Come into My World }} "Come into My World" is a song by Kylie Minogue, taken from her eighth studio album Fever (2001). It was released as the fourth final single from the album. It was scheduled for "Love at First Sight" to be released as the final single, but after high demand, Kylie announced that a final single would be released. "Come into My World" was written by Rob Davis and Cathy Dennis, who also wrote Kylie's successful single "Can't Get You Out of My Head". It was later produced by the writers as well. "Come into My World" is a dance-pop song, which interludes pop and disco style. Lyrically, the song talks about a man Kylie likes that she would like him to come into her world. "Come Into My World" received generally positive reviews from music critics, with many liking and enjoying the lyrical content. Reception 'Critical response' "Come Into My World" received generally positive reviews from music critics. Chris True of Allmusic.com considered the song to be a highlight of Fever. NME drew comparisons between the track and "Can't Get You Out of My Head", writing "In fact ('...Head' is) so good that it crops up twice on 'Fever', the second time masquerading as another number called 'Come Into My World'. PopMatters gave it a positive review, noting that "'Come Into My World' is also a plea for love, even if Minogue begs the listener to 'Come . . . come . . . come into my world' and instructs to 'take these hands that were made to touch and feel you'. Chart performance The song had debuted and peaked at number eight on the UK Singles Chart, becoming a consecutive top-ten for Kylie, but didn't last long in the charts. The song debuted and peaked at number four on the Australian Singles Chart, staying in the charts for nine weeks. The song was certificated gold by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA). In New Zealand, the song debuted at number thirty-four on the charts, then rose to number twenty, peaking there and stayed on the charts for eleven weeks. In the US, the song peaked at number ninety-one on the Hot 100, becoming a low-score on the charts, but managed to peak at number twenty on the Hot Dance Club Songs. The song reached the top twenty in Italy, Denmark and Spain as well as peaking at number seventy-eight in France. In Latin America the song reached number sixty-six in Chile and number one in Mexico. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Come Into My World". Canadian CD Single # "Come Into My World" Version — 4:06 # "Come Into My World" Mix — 4:28 UK CD 1 # "Come Into My World" Version — 4:06 # "Come Into My World" Mix — 5:02 # "Come Into My World" Rivera's Hard and Sexy Mix — 7:01 # "Come Into My World" Video UK CD 2 # "Come Into My World" Version — 4:06 # "Love at First Sight" Version 2002 Edit — 4:19 # "Fever" Version 2002 — 3:43 UK DVD Single # "Come Into My World" Fever Live Video — 6:12 # "The Making of Come Into My World" # "Come Into My World" Mix Slow Live Performances Since it's release, "Come into My World" has been featured on most of Kylie's tours. It's first tour performance was on the KylieFever2002, which was launched to promote Fever. The song opened the show where Kylie would rise out of the floor encased in a gold metallic suit dubbed the "Kyborg". This would then peel open to reveal Kylie in a silver bra and skirt with matching boots and a choker. The next performance was on Kylie's 2005 greatest hits tour, which was launched to promote Ultimate Kylie. It was featured in the fifth act "Dreams" as a ballad following a cover of "Over the Rainbow". However, Kylie was forced to cancel the tour due to a diagnosis of breast cancer. However, in 2006, she continued the tour under a new name: Showgirl: The Homecoming Tour. The song was again featured the fifth act "Dreams" as a ballad. The next performance was in 2008 when Kylie performed the "Fischerspooner Mix" on her KylieX2008 world tour. The song opened the "Naughty Manga Girl" act which was inspired by Japanese culture. The song was then included on her For You, For Me Tour in 2009, where Kylie performed some shows in North America. It served as the third song of the show, following performances of "Light Years" and "Speakerphone", all three songs remixed by Steve Anderson. The song was not part of the set list in her following three tours (Aphrodite: Les Folies Tour, Anti Tour and Kiss Me Once Tour), but were performed frequently as requests at the former and latter. The most recent performance of the song was at the 2016 shows of the Christmas concert series, where it was performed in the second act. Charts Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Fever Category:Fever singles Category:Songs Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:Parlophone